Yato's Regalia
by unimportantstories
Summary: His other regalias never understood why he didn't use her.
His other regalias never understood why he never used her.

"Yukine- senpai?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that Hikari- chan doesn't have the same ending name as us," the dark haired girl pointed out while pushing up her glasses. "I understand that gods usually name all their regalias with a similar ending name to define them like a bond or clan and ours goes by 'ne', am I correct? Why doesn't Hikari-chan?"

"Hikari- sama is special, she is important in a different way to Yato," he said smiling fondly as he watched said girl teach one of Yato's new regalias( a young boy that becomes a fierce looking ax with blades on each end of a shiny metal staff) to draw a borderline, patiently showing him how to shape his fingers.

"How? What do you mean? I have never seen him call her name, and no one even knows what she turns into!"

"That is something you have to talk to Yato about, Nene-san. He'll tell you if he wants to, but if he hasn't then there must be a reason. As his blessed vessel, I won't reveal anything he doesn't want me to."

"You know why she's named differently?"

"Well, he hasn't said it out loud but I have a idea," Yukine said with a sad smile while turning back to face Nene, who had stood up and dusted off her plain blue skirt and pushing up her glasses (reminding him of Kuzuma) before heading off to search for Yato.

After rising to become a somewhat famous god, Yato began to start acting a little more seriously and taking in some new regalias since he could finally afford to. He also became busier with his new duties and relied on his blessed vessels, Yukine and Hikari, a lot more. Every day he becomes more known and with every job complete he gains new followers.

After a few moments of watching Hikari teach, she noticed him and waved him over.

"Can you give Iwane-kun an example of how a borderline looks like? You know mine isn't that good," she said.

"Sure," he replied before drawing a powerful borderline. Iwane's eyes became wide with awe.

"He's good, isn't he?" Hikari remarked while letting out a soft laugh at his expression.

"Blessed Vessels sure are powerful," the younger boy said. After another moment Yukine let the borderline disappear before asking playfully,

"Any questions?"

He turned to face Hikari and asked "What can I do to become a blessed vessel to? I know how Yukine-kun became one but how did you?"

Hikari looked thoughtful for a moment then replied "I was told that I became a blessed vessel when I was named. No one knows how though, but Teijin-san thinks it's because I saved Yato as a human even though I don't remember anything from my human life."

"Wow! You're amazing Hikari- senpai," Iwane exclaimed but then his smile turned into one of confusion,

"Why doesn't Yato- senpai ever use you though? What do you turn into?"

Hikari was taken back at the question. For the first time Hikari thought about why Yato never used her. She **doesn't** know what she turns into. It was like the memory of her naming had disappeared. She had never bothered to question how are why; she was to busy helping Yato and Yukine manage the shrine to really think about it.

"I'm- I'm sorry Iwane-kun. I'm afraid I will have to leave you in Yukine's hands, I just remembered something important," Hikari stuttered before turning and running back to the shrine, passing several more regalias.

Once inside she started towards Yato's room, where she knew he would be. She didn't bother knocking and burst into the room asking questions.

"Yato! Why don't you use me? Am I a useless regalia?! Why is my name different?"

Yato looked up, startled before comprehending what his blessed vessel was saying. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Wait Hikari, back up. What's wrong?" he asked, standing up to catch the sobbing girl before she fell to the floor.

"Why can't I be useful to you?! Please call my name!" she cried out, shifting in his arms so she could look up at him. "Let me protect you, please," she whispered

"I'm sorry, I can't Hikari. Just- just please whatever- whoever brought this on, please forget about it," Yato turned his head to the side to avoid her gaze when he noticed how close they were. Their proximity couldn't be healthy for his heart.

He started to push her away, but before he could she grabbed his arms with a pleading look on her face. It reminded him of when she asked him to go home when he fought Rabo for her memories. It reminded him of how much he loved her and what he would risk, protecting her.

"No! I want to know what I turn into! Do you know how bad that sounds? I'm your blessed vessel but I don't even know what I am. How can I even call myself a regalia? I'm here to serve! I'm supposed to have risked my life for you to have earned my title! I feel useless! You can't let me go on hating myself! I feel like I failed you!"

The girl took a deep breath and fresh tears began to fall. Her head leaned down so her forehead was resting on his chest as her hands gripped the fabric of his white 's words caused Yato to feel like he had been stung, but the pain wasn't in his neck like usual. It was in his chest, making him ache.

"Hiyori, listen, please understand…," he mumbled lifting her head and cupping her cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the stream of tears. She didn't even notice that he called her by a different name, it felt like he had been calling her that her whole life.

"I've failed you before. I wasn't careful and you ended up saving me again and again. I couldn't protect you, I made a mistake and you ended up paying for it. I turned you into my regalia and this is the only way I know how to protect you!"

Hikari was stunned. This was a side that her master never showed anymore and the angst in his beautiful blue eyes showed so much raw emotion.

And there they stood, with Yato's hands on the side of her face and her body so close to his, she could feel how abnormally fast his heart was beating. Her hands still gripped his shirt and the urge to kiss him was so strong she was surprised she was able to pull away.

As she looked over his shoulder she could see what he was drawing before she came in. It was multiple scenes drawn in such vivid detail she wasn't sure they were just pictures.

She slowly walked to the desk and shifted through the many drawings. There was one of a younger looking version of herself passing a man that looked a lot like her master as their eyes made contact. One was of a schoolgirl pushing a man with a tracksuit out of the way of a bus. One of him on top of her, shielding her from rocks, and another of her hugging him and Yukine fiercely. Another of a girl holding an umbrella out for him in the rain and one of an amazing fireworks display in the background while he held her hands close to his face.

"Are these of us?" she asked rifling through many other drawings of what must have been momentous moments for them.

"You don't remember, do you?" he asked his voice filled with emotions she couldn't identify. "I'm sorry I can't you more, it would destroy you if I did."

Hikari turned to leave in a daze, her mind was overflowing with thought. She knew Yato before she was his regalia. She was supposed to forget everything from her past life but she remembered her feelings for him. She remembered how he made her feel, why she risked her life to protect him. Now all those feelings made sense.

As she was about to leave he grabbed her hand.

"You're a scythe by the way," he mumbled.

* * *

Thanks for reading and tell me if you liked it! If I made any mistakes please tell me so I fix them, thanks!


End file.
